Hunt For Dokuubi
by Lunar Rai
Summary: If you're a fan of NaruHina, Kiba, Gaara, and Shino maybe Ino and Sai taht you got to read my story. Its jampacked full of action, secrets, and your fav Naruto characters, so whats not to love about Hunt For Dokuubi!


Yo

Yo! Its Lunar Rai here this is MY version of a Naruto story involving Naruto (duh), Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Ino, and Gaara! NaruHina fans get ready for a story to make you wish you were a ninja! And let's not forget the others will get a gift each, special delivery from me! Enjoy

_**Visiting**_

The reckless blonde stared nervously at the woman before him.

"Failure," exclaimed Granny Tsunada. "I understand you just got back you just got back to the village Naruto, but we can't afford you failing at any more missions."

The blue eyed boy stayed quiet, knowing it all was true.

"Huh," sighed lady Tsunada, "Go home and get some rest. Another mission for you may arrive soon so be ready."

Naruto left the hokage's offices taking one last look at the third and fourth before leaving Tsunada to her paperwork and sake. When he reached outside Naruto let out a deep sigh

"I can't believe I failed that last mission," groaned teen.

He looked up only to see Hinata walking to the river. Naruto shouted out her name, but to no avail. So he ended up running after her.

_(Hinata) I wonder when those dreams will stop. Dreams, I mean nightmares. It's always the same guy, but i've never seen him before. There starting to get worse ever time. First I wake up in my room and the next thing I know some dude is gagging me and kidnapping me out of my own home. Luckily, Neji saves me ever time, but he's starting to have some troubles._

When Naruto finally caught up he found Hinata dangling her feet in the rivers cool water. As he started towards her a twig broke beneath his foot, earning him a kunai being thrown at him.

"N-Naruto kun, Gomennasai I didn't know it was you," cried Hinata apologetically.

Having nearly dodged the kunai Naruto replied, "Gomennasai Hinata. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. It was my fault. O-oh, were you swimming?"

"N-no, just thinking."

"Ah, thinking huh. Well then why don't you go swimming? You could borrow some old clothes of mine if you don't have anything to swim in!"

"O-okay"

Hinata watched as Naruto pulled out a pair of green shorts and a black tank top. When asked why he was carrying around those clothes he remembered early that morning when he had pulled his clothes out of a dryer only to find they had shrunk.

After successfully convincing Hinata to go swimming now came the hard part, dragging her into the water.

At first Naruto tried splashing her, but after a while he decided to create a shadow clone to push her in.

"Hinata!"

"B-but……….ahh!"

Hinata blushed brightly for she was now face to face with Naruto due to the fact that he had caught in mid fall.

"There. Uh, hey! Gaara!" shouted Naruto having noticed the red headed boy walking by. Naruto ran out of the water and Hinata followed, their clothes clinging to their sides.

"Hey, Gaara! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Visiting."

"Huh, you're not on a mission or something?"

"No. Why, not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm happy and all its just –never mind"

As the two boys continued their talk a strange feeling crept over Hinata. The more she tried to fight it the stronger it became. Soon she was being mysteriously drawn to a door opened near by.

She walked in only to have the door slam behind her. Then someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She struggled to scream, but the strangers grip was strong.

"I have finally got you, dreaded Dokuubi. And this time that Neji cannot interfere."

Realizing those dreams were real, Hinata bit his hand and let out a terrified scream. The man covered her mouth again, but to late. Naruto and Gaara heard her scream and ran inside to see that the man had knocked Hinata out.

"Ha, too late boys! This girl and the Dokuubi shall both die! If you wish to save them than search me out in the land of Lightning!" yelled the mysterious man as he disappeared with a crack of thunder.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto, chasing after the man that was no longer there

In his frustration he used resenga against a wall of the house only to have it fixed by Gaara and his sand.

"If you are angry about this than do something instead of taking it out on the wall," cried Gaara, "Go see the hokage and tell her of what just happened."

Naruto nodded and stood back up. He and Gaara made their way to Tsunada's office with little stops. When they arrived they relayed everything to the fifth.When their tale had finished Granny Tsunada yelled, "WHAT!"

Sorry to end it there, hope you liked it and please review. Bye, see you later!


End file.
